1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning structure for a clipboard that is capable of positioning at least one positioning member in first and/or second covers based on requirement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional clipboard includes first and second covers to be closed together, and at least one retainer to retain the first and second covers together. The first and the second covers are made in two different molds respectively, thus increasing production cost.
Moreover, a paper or a catalog is placed in the clipboard, but the paper or the catalog can not be fixed in the clipboard securely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.